


Shock to Excitement

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by  @danielle-jane-1993 :Can you do a fanfic where Poe Dameron finds out he’s gonna be a dad and what he would be like as a father?
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 5





	Shock to Excitement

It was bound to happen really. You two should’ve been more careful. With the war happening, it would be dangerous to raise a child in such a time. But what happened, happened. So there’s really nothing you can do…

* * *

“Will you need anything else, Miss L/N?” the nurse asked you.

You shook your head, “No, thank you.”

“Don’t look upset. Having a baby is a wonderful thing.”

“Oh, I’m not upset. Just..shocked.”

You slowly walked out of the medbay and to your quarters that you shared with Poe, “Okay. So he’s out scouting the perimeter with the squad. That gives me about an hour to think of how to tell him. Or may I don’t tell him? Maybe I just wait until I start showing?” You shook your head, “No! I can’t do that! He’s be so upset with me! What if I-oof!” You bump into someone and you immediately realized you bumped into General Organa, “I’m so sorry ma'am!”

She softly smiled at you, “It’s alright, Y/N. Is something wrong? You look a bit distressed.”

You bit your lip, “Uh. Well, not necessarily wrong. More like inconvenient and I’m not really sure how to handle-”

“You’re pregnant, aren’t you?”

You sighed, “Yes, ma'am. I don’t know how to tell Poe. We both agreed that having kids during this time would be rough, but ya know. Sometimes things happen and we tend to forget to..ya know.”

Leia nodded, “I understand, dear.” She put her hand on your should and leaned in, “Just tell him. Everything will be fine.”

“But how do you know?”

“Mother’s intuition.” She patted your shoulder and went on her way. 

* * *

You paced around your room waiting for Poe to arrive. You kept muttering to yourself that things will be fine, but in the back of your head, you felt like Poe wouldn’t be very happy. You were so deep in thought that you didn’t realize that Poe came back until he stopped you from pacing.

“Hey, Y/N, what’s going on? You look like something’s bothering you.”

“Oh. Um, nothing. Fine. Just thinking about work.” You tried waving him off, but he didn’t have any of it.

“C'mon, Y/N. We’ve been together for years, I know when something is really bothering you.” He sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled you into his lap,

“Now tell me, what’s gotten you so distraught that you’re pacing the perimeter of the room.”

You looked down and muttered, “I wasn’t pacing the entire perimeter…”

“Y/N” he said in a warning tone.

You sighed and looked him in the eyes, “I’m pregnant.”

Poe sat in silence staring at you, “You’re pregnant?” You nodded, “Pregnant like a-baby-inside-you pregnant?”

You chuckled, “Pretty sure that’s the only type of pregnant there is.”

“You’re kidding.”

You groaned and stood up from his lap, “I knew you’d be upset-”

“Woah, hey, hold on.” He pulled you back, “I’m not upset, I promise. I’m just..shocked.” You stared at him waiting for him to say more. A smile grew on his face, “We’re having a baby?”

“We’re having a baby.”

He stood up and spun you around, “We’re having a baby!” He set you down and kissed you passionately, “I love you so much and I will love our child just the same.”

* * *

Poe had traveled all around the galaxy. He’s seen such beautiful sights, but nothing compared to the beautiful child before him. He wept as held his daughter in his arms.

“She’s so beautiful. So precious.” He kissed her forehead.

You tiredly smiled at the sight, “I was thinking about calling her Shara, after your mom.”

Poe nodded happily, “Perfect. Her middle name can be your mother’s name too. Shara Y/M/N Dameron.”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” You mumbled as sleep started to take over you.

* * *

With Poe being the best pilot in the Resistance, you thought that you would be raising Shara by yourself most of the time. Oh how wrong you were. General Organa happily gave you and Poe time off to raise Shara together. Poe was an amazing father. He was always the first to hop out of bed the moment Shara’s cries were heard. You often woke up to him feeding her or playing with her. It was such a beautiful sight to see.

BB-8 was also a lot of help. He often alerted you if he felt something was wrong with Shara, or if she was hungry, or needed her diaper changed. He was so protective of her. Poe honestly thought that BB-8 was going to be jealous, but he was wrong. BB-8 loved Shara as much as a droid can love someone.

One night, you woke up to find Poe sitting at the edge of the bed with Shara in his arms talking to her.

“You’re going to grow up so beautiful like your mother. I already know you’re going to have her quick wit and firey attitude. But you’ll have my skill in flying. I’ll have you flying as soon as you can walk.”

“Don’t you dare.” You mumbled as you sat up. 

Poe looked to you and smiled, “Sorry if I woke you.”

You shook your head, “You didn’t.” You crawled over to him and peered over his shoulder. Shara was fast asleep in her little orange blanket.

“You know, before she was born, I was scared. What if I was going to be a terrible parent? What if I can’t always be there for her?”

“Poe, babe, you’re doing fine. You’re exceeding expectations. I think she loves you more than me!”

Poe smiled then looked down at Shara, “I just-I just want to protect her. I want to be there as much as I can before anything happens.”

You took Poe’s chin and made him look at you, “Nothing’s going to happen to you. You know why? Because you’re the best pilot there is. You’re not leaving us any time soon.” You leaned in and kissed him.

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Poe.” You crawled back under the blankets and Poe followed with Shara still in his arms. He carefully handed her to you and as slipped into bed, “You know, I was thinking that we should go visit your father. I think he should meet his granddaughter.”

Poe chuckled, “I don’t think we’ll ever leave once he meets her. He’s gonna fall in love with her as soon as he sees her.”

You shrugged, “Nothing wrong with that.”


End file.
